Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and related structures.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic component packages are fabricated in an array to minimize fabrication cost. Initially, electronic components are mounted face down to a carrier. The electronic components are then molded by injecting molding compound around the electronic components.
During the molding process, the electronic components are often moved and displaced due to the force of the injected molding compound. This misalignment of the electronic components results in loss of yield thus increasing the overall cost of each electronic component package.